Spiritual Successor: The Swordsmen
by TheMortalKing
Summary: Jaune instead of unlocking his semblance at the initiation, he unlocked it at a younger age and well. His semblance turned out to be the soul of Zabuza Momochi, and well let's just say that just because the Swordsmen of the mist don't exist in this world doesn't mean he won't leave a legacy of them in Jaune. (On Hiatus for a while)
1. Meeting the sisters

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsmen**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

I let out a low groan as I bend over my hands on my knees "Fuck these Bullheads…" I murmured to myself as I attempt to force my motion sickness down as to not ruin the bandages around most of my face. As I tried to ignore my sickness I look around the bullhead trying to find anyone of interest… which all things considered didn't take very long as I had felt someone watching me or more specifically my sword. It was weird to me as I spotted a black haired and silvered eyed girl. I'll admit the stare she was giving **Kubikiribōchō** was a bit weird, but then again Zabuza had shark teeth so I suppose the combo of her wasn't as bad as I first thought. Though the girl next to her, well she's what most would call a bombshell blonde, which is a fair opinion I supposed but not one that I shared. She was staring at me instead of **Kubikiribōchō,** i'm thinking that wearing Zabuza-Sensei's type of clothes was a bad idea considering how it left my arms open for the blonde to oggle. I snapped out of my musing as the blonde walked up to me dragging the black haired girl behind her, she seemed to be unwilling to come but the blonde didn't seem to care.

"Hello there handsome." the blonde said to me rather simply, I look at the other one out of the corner of my eye. She was hiding behind the blonde.

"Hello blondie, did you need something?" came my simple reply to her, she seemed a bit put off by my reply. Which wasn't really surprising considering how I'm sure she usually deals with flirting or something of that like. I was a bit surprised as well when the other girl stepped out from behind the blonde a nervous smile crossing her lips.

"H-hello, my name is Ruby Rose. And she's my sister Yang" she mumbled out but luckily enough I was able to catch what she had said and the nod toward the blonde next to her, a small smile crosses my lips as my old personality takes over for the first time in awhile.

"Hello there Ruby, Yang, my name is Jaune A- Momochi." I quickly cover up my mistake in my last name, I'd rather not let it be know that I'm part of the Arc family… to many famous hunters and huntresses, I don't want to live in their shadow of expectations. Luckily enough for me Ruby's nervous smile was replaced by one of happiness, but I also noticed her eyes flickering to **Kubikiribōchō** from time to time.

"Nice to meet you as well Jaune, may I ask where you got that sword from?!" she asked me rather excitedly, it was amusing to say the least so I figured that I'd humor her with a small part of the rather long history behind the seven swordsmen of the mist in general, maybe it wasn't something that needed to be told just yet actually.

"Oh this old thing? Ah it's nothing, just a legacy piece from my old teacher. It's name is **Kubikiribōchō** , or Decapitating Carving Knife. He was a bit eccentric with its name if you hadn't figured that out." I joked with them as I run one of my fingers down the side of **Kubikiribōchō** gently, it was really the only thing I had left in terms of remembering Zabuza. Well if I don't count some of his techniques that came with my semblance, speaking of which my semblance wasn't really anything outside of inheriting the soul, weapon, and techniques of Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. So, in other words I was his spiritual successor. Once I stop my musing I see Ruby sitting in front of me stars in her eyes are they are glued to my sword, Yang just simply shook her head in what I assumed to be amusement to Ruby or the last part of my comment.

"Oh my Oum! Thats awesome! Whatdoesitdoisthereanythingspecial?!" Ruby squeals the first part of it causing me to hear nothing outside of a ringing noise for the last part of her sentence. I pop my jaw down for a second causing my ears to pop then I dig my finger into my ear canal making sure it's clear for what comes next.

"Ruby please take it slow for the question, also dear god you have a pair of lungs on you." I mumble as I hear Yang burst out laughing as Ruby's face quickly turns a bright shade of red near the same color of her hood, which caused me to chuckle a bit. I watched as she took a deep breath to calm her embarrassment down, I waited to see if she'd manage with fake baited breath.

"Does it do anything special? Like does it have a long range function, or something like that?" She asked me simply causing me to shake my head in both negative to her question and amusement at how that was one of the first questions I had asked Zabuza in the beginning.

"Well no, it doesn't have a ranged function, but the other part of my semblance takes care of that for the most part." she seemed a bit down that it didn't have a ranged function, but her head perked up almost immediately at the mention of the special ability. Her eyes bore into mine as she waits for me to continue, but at the same time I was contemplating if it would actually be a good idea to tell her and by extension her sister who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to our conversation. She seemed to be interested in other guys and maybe a few girls, I couldn't exactly tell from my position. "Well its special ability is that it's basically unbreakable and never needs to be sharpened. All I need to do is smear a bit of my blood on the blade and it'll fix any crack, or even if it's completely shattered." Her eyes widen slight at the implication of **Kubikiribōchō** special ability for a second but when I mentioned that I'd need to smear my blood on it her face seemed to pale a bit before regaining its color hearing that it could be completely shattered and fixed again using my blood.

" That is both cool and rather disturbing Bandage boy." Yang suddenly speaks up causing my head to snap to her before I let out a soft chuckle of amusement, it was a bit more funny to myself once I notice that Ruby was nodding her head in agreement to what her sister had said.

"Nice to know blondie. And bandage boy re-" I was cut of by the sudden descent of the Bullhead causing a soft groan of annoyance to escape from my lips as my stomach rumbles in anger to the sudden movement.

Yang laughs a bit as we land noticing my hunched over position "Maybe I should've called you vomit boy instead." she teased me which I responded in kind with a simple middle finger to her. I stand up from the bench heading out toward the opening in the back of the Bullhead with Ruby and Yang next to me. 'This'll certainly be an interesting year…" I think to myself as I look over at Yang then Ruby, a small smile crosses my lips under my bandages so no one was able to see it.

 **(Sorry for the cliffhanger but I figured that this would be a good place to stop for now. Please leave a review with either constructive criticism or just something you liked, either works for me lol.)**


	2. Reminiscing

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

 ***Flashback***

I was running away from my home, tears streaming down my cheeks as I feel the sadness and anger well in my chest, my parents refused to train me in anything outside of swordplay they were still stuck in the thought that I needed to use **Crocea Mors** since I am the only male heir of the family. Yeah unfortunately for them I didn't want to use it… at all, they had figured that unlocking my aura would cause me to feel some sort of need to train with the blade in thanks to them, that lasted about ten seconds before my hate for the blade skyrocketed to an all time high. It was… weird to say the least, my very body seemed to reject the sword. I hadn't know why really until I was kicked out of the ouse, which is happening now. My father didn't seem to didn't seem to like the fact of what happened to the blade. "Not my fault my aura doesn't like it…" I murmur to myself, I had found a tree out in the forest to sit under so I could think about what happened. "Why did my aura attack it like that?" it was the only question that was running through my mind at that point, the last time I had touched **Crocea Mors** my aura attacked the handle of the sword, which had quickly resulted in the handle being melted through or rather it seemed like it had been. It was strange I had to adm- my train of thought was cut off by me slumping forward unconscious, when I woke I was confused as expected since my surroundings had changed from a grassy plain to a blank white space. "Where am I?" I mumbled scared out of my nine year old mine, I looked around quickly as I try to figure out where I am.

"Really this is my successor? And here I thought the Uchiha was pathetic." A deep voice sounded out from behind me making me jump in my skin, it had scared the living daylights out of me, there stood a man quite a bit taller then me, as tall as my father in fact. My fear had almost immediately disappeared at hearing the man call me pathetic, just because I wasn't very good at combat didn't mean I was dumb.

"Hey who are you calling pathetic you jerk?!" I raise my voice slightly as I turn around facing him a small huff of annoyance coming from me, the only response I got to my question was a chuckle coming from his with amusement written in his eyes. Even though I couldn't see his face I had assumed that he was smiling or doing something like that.

"Hm I suppose you aren't so bad if you're able to get over your fear so quickly with your false bravado. To bad that it could get you killed." His tone quickly went from amusement to grave his eyes narrowed at me, the area was suddenly flooded with some sort of pressure that I had assumed was coming from him, it was… terrifying to say the least, it felt as though my body was failing me as I went from standing to a kneeling position rather quickly. The only thoughts that were going through my head were fear that he would kill me where I kneeled, it was probably one of the worst moments in my life, then suddenly it all disappeared leaving me panting and sweating quite a bit, I then heard the man chuckling quite a bit "I'll admit, you being conscious is impressive. So, I'll give you a chance if you fail, well what I did to that sword will pale in comparison to what I will do to you. Understand me kid?" He growled out to me, my response was a simple nod at that point more out of fear then understanding. "Good now get out!" he roared out to me as I suddenly snap away sitting up and looking around, it had seemed like only a few minutes had passed since I entered… whatever the hell that was with that man.

"What was all of that anyway? And who was that?..." those were both one of the many questions that were running through my head a small frown on my face. I wasn't actually sure that happened, well that was until the man's voice rang out in my head causing me to wince from his loudness.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, and to put it simply you're my successor. Or at least that's what I'm assuming since I'm stuck inside of your body." the last part of it came out more as a grumble then anything I had noticed. "Now, before you ask anymore questions I'm gonna be whooping your ass into shape!" he growled out in my head still before he started barking out orders to me on what I should be doing.

 ***Flashback end***

"Jaune! Jaune!" my head snaps toward the person that was calling my name, it turned out to be Ruby. I took note of the fact the Yang had seemed to leave while I was reminiscing for that time.

"Yeah Ruby? Did you need something?" I ask her after a second wondering why exactly she needed me so badly, though it took me a second to also realize that most of her face was black with seeming sout from an explosive that had recently gone off. I was a bit surprised when I spotted a decently sized crater a few feet to my left, I was more surprised that the explosion hadn't knocked me out of my reminiscences, but whatever for now. "Did you cause that Ruby?" I ask simply already knowing the answer, her red face and quick response of "It wasn't my fault" had just confirmed it for me which caused me to chuckle in amusement.

"Well I just didn't want to go to the assembly alone so I figured I'd try to get your attention." she said with a slight embarrassed smile on her face as she quickly wipes her face off leaving her pale skin back in its previous state.

"Sure let's get going." I smile back to her amusement still shown on my face, she just smiles back and turns walking toward the school as I follow after her making sure to keep her in sight as we walk.

 **(Sorry for the non-progressive chapter but I had figured I'd provide a bit of teasing backstory, that shall be expanded upon at a later date. But the next few chapters shall hopefully be more of the main story next, I shall try to update on a regular basis but can promise nothing lol. Anyway until next time.)**


	3. Meeting an old enemy

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

I let out a low sigh as I half pay attention to Ozpin or whatever the headmaster's name was, I wasn't sure nor did I actually care about it. His speech was boring to say the least as it seemed to be the cliche that was playing before my eyes, with that thought in mind I let out a low chuckle before I looked around the room slowly. My eyes were travelling from person to person simple looking at their face for a brief second or just simply overlooking them all together. So far I had only found a few people that were even mildly interesting, two of which were Ruby and Yang. I spotted a orange haired girl next to a black haired boy, they seem to be vaguely familiar for some odd reason, one that would be filed away for later once I found out their names. Then to my surprise there sat Pyrrha Nikos, a.k.a "The Invincible girl" as they called all over the network and even that cereal box… Pumpkin Pete I think they were called. Regardless, she seemed to be trying to listen to Ozpin but was getting distracted by those around her fawning over her, she had an uncomfortable look on her face as it was rather obvious to both her and myself that they were just trying to be her friend for the fame.

Moving on from here my eyes skimmed over a few others from a orange hair brute who looked uninteresting as hell, to a black haired girl… she wore a bow on top of her head that seemed to well it twitched from time to time "Wow she's terrible at hiding those." was all I could say to that, it was quite embarrassing that she was thinking that her attempting to pass her ears off as a bow would work at all. But, I suppose I can't fault her with how bad people get from time to time, but the worst or rather best part about that is I immediately recognized her as the near constant partner of Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna, my eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion at her as I had met her in the past. I hadn't had much of a problem with the White Fang in the past since I had taken to using Zabuza's teeth style so they usually figured me to be a shark faunus or something of the like, they usually tried to recruit me annoyingly enough. Her head suddenly turned toward me, Amber eyes met my own narrowed Blue ones, she had a look of confusion shown on her face as she wondered why I was staring at her. I move my bandages showing her my teeth causing her eyes to widen in shock or maybe it was fear, I didn't know but I found it amusing either way especially when she broke eye contact with me choosing to pay attention to Ozpin now instead.

I chuckles silently as I fixed the bandages around my mouth making a note that I'd talk to her later about why she was here, I knew of what she had done in the past as well as some of the darker operations of the White Fang, so her being here could only mean bad things are coming. I push the thought away to be addressed at a later date as my eyes land on one more person, if I were anyone else or if I hadn't of met Zabuza I probably would have commented on her beauty or how she looked like a snow angel, but fortunately enough neither of those thoughts were a real thing so the only thing that ran through my head was a single name, Schnee, me and her family were not on good terms in the slightest… mainly because of the eldest daughter Winter, she had tried to capture me for the longest time. Thank god my semblance lets me use the Hidden Mist jutsu or else I would have had to fight Winter, and as confident as I was in my fighting skills I did not wish to test them at that point in time especially if losing meant that I'd possibly become a research project. A shudder went down my back at the thought, I shook my head as I force my eyes off of the Schnee for now looking toward Ozpin "Reminds me to thank Zabuza for drilling the importance of gathering information." I mumble before I fully pay attention to Ozpin. I raised an eyebrow in surprise at the fact he was letting all of us stay together in one hallway, I simply shook my head at the stupidity of the idea as it could cause mass conflict between the two sexes there, but I suppose I should show a bit of faith in him since he is the Headmaster for a reason.

Once I find my way to the lunchroom I quickly enter the bathroom, I sigh a bit as I sealed away all of my clothes or rather the ones on my upper torso as well as sealing Kubikiribōchō away leaving me in only my pants and boots now, I look over at the mirror in the bathroom scars covering some of my torso from all of the training and fights I've had throughout the years since I met Zabuza… then lost him. I frown a bit before opening my mouth and checking over my teeth to make sure that all of them are sharp. Nodding slightly as I walk out of the bathroom I take a look around at my surroundings, I spot Blake out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes connected with mine as she waved me to her before she turned around walking out of the lunchroom, I roll my eyes as I follow after her wondering what in the hell she wants. Well what I got wasn't exactly expected, once I got out of the lunchroom and away from everyone she quickly pinned me to a wall her pistol pressed against my neck. Instead of fear I look down at her in amusement "Really kitty?" was all I said to her.

"What are YOU doing here?!" she hissed at me, I couldn't help but feel like she was still pissed about the last time a few of the grunts tried to recruit hadn't liked my no that came after the question and they attacked me, it was at that point that I Adam as well as Belladonna both but me on the kill on sight list for the White Fang.

"Well the plan was to go to school and become an official hunter. May I ask what you're doing here without your boyfriend Taurus?" her response was expected as she shoves her pistol barrel harder against my neck, but the amusement didn't fade at all in fact it only grew stronger.

"I'm here for a new start. And I left them all… so I'd appreciate if you didn't bring it up again." came her reply to my question, it surprised me if I was completely honest. She slowly pulled her pistol away from my neck allowing me to breath properly as I simply smirk down at her my teeth showing now.

"Hmm well, if you're gonna leave the past then I suppose I should ask you the same." My blue eyes look down into her Amber one, she just looks up at me nodding slowly in acceptance. I smile at her as she walks away, once she disappears from sight I let out a low sigh knowing that the next few years were gonna be quite long. I wait a minute as I walk back to the lunchroom. Once I'm inside I look around for a place to sleep only to find one next to the orange haired girl from earlier, I sigh softly as I wasn't exactly excited to meet another person today but I figured it'd happen regardless. I make my way over to the spot and lay down slowly, the moment I close my eyes I feel someone poking my cheek. So I open the eye looking up at the person poking me, as expected it was the orange haired girl looking down at me expectantly.

"Do you know what a sloth sounds like?" she asks me curiously, I simply groan before I shake my head. She just pouts and goes back to chatting with the black haired guy from earlier, he seemed to be even more tired than I was as I assume he's been having to deal with the girl for quite some time now, well his problem not mine I supposed. I use this opportunity to close my eyes again before fully falling asleep a minute later.

 **(Heyo, I hope you all like this chapter, I shall try to get the next one out by next week Wednesday or so. Also please leave a review as well as a pairing idea because I have no idea for that one. Also thank you to the 57 people who favorited my story, as well as the 70 people who have followed it.)**


	4. The Forest

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

 **(X3runner: I could do all of those things but it'll depend if I decide to add a few other naruto characters. But the Blake thing sounds interesting.**

 **Cryo Threshold: Possibly to the reincarnations, if I don't do that then I'd I might give Jaune one or two of the other swords. It's still up in the air.)**

I snap awake the next morning quickly looking around for a moment, it took me a second to remember where I was. I yawn as I see that the only other person awake was Blake which wasn't really a surprise for me all things considered. We shared a simple nod of acknowledgement along with a grin from my end, I look down suddenly at my scroll hearing it go off as well as a few others go off around the room. I raise an eyebrow simply as I check my scroll, for whatever reason it tells me to head to a locker to pick up my equipment from it as well as getting my locker number. It was probably just a school wide thing I mused, but I shrugged after a minute as I walk into the bathroom to change. I unseal a new set of clothes from the storage seal on my arm a small smile crossing my lips as I look my outfit over. It's almost the same as Zabuza's was with a few changes to it, instead of the leg and arm warmers I had replaced them with a lightweight set of armor which I had felt would be a better choice as it'd actually give some protection in those areas instead of just a piece of cloth. Yeah Zabuza wasn't very happy with that fact but he had begrudgingly agreed in the end, other than that and making the main color of the shirt and pants a dark red instead of the original black color the outfit was the same, I also managed to convince Zabuza to let me get steel toed boots instead of the sandals that he wore.

Once I finish reminiscing about the past I put my outfit on and seal up the clothes I had slept in, I then unsealed **Kubikiribōchō** and let out a soft sigh of relief feeling the familiar weight on my back causing me to smile. I step out of the bathroom after having rewrapped my face in a new set of bandage to hide my teeth from the general public, I set out to find my locker as I had figured that if I needed to use it I better know where it is. In the middle of my walk I stop a few feet away from my locker or more specifically I stopped a few feet away from the two people standing in front of it. All things considered it wasn't the girl on the left, Pyrrha Nikos, that bothered me it was… it was that damned Schnee, I try to reign in my anger as best as possible as I make my way toward them. "Excuse me girls, you're in front of my locker if you'd please move." I said as kindly as possible considering who was standing in front of me, but I figured I'd be kind for the Nikos at least.

As expected the Schnee didn't take to kindly to me asking them to move, and while Pyrrha didn't seem to mind, boy did Schnee. "Do you know who we are? She is Pyrrha Nikos and I am Weiss Schnee. Who do you think you are to command us around?" She sounded rather snooty if I was to be honest, and it took everything I had to not just deck her in the mouth where she stood.

"Well my name is Jaune Momochi, and I'm someone who doesn't give a fuck about about titles nor any type of legacy. But I apologize Ms. Nikos for being so rude." She just smiled embarrassed at me while Weiss glowered at me in rather apparent anger. So, she was the sister of Winter, finding this one fact out ruined any chance of a friendship with her not that she would have wanted one regardless. Once I memorize the area around my locker I turn on my heel walking toward the training ground, as Ozpin had announced it over our scrolls that we were to report to the area for our testing. I sighed to myself as I make my way out to the training field, well I was really following most of the other students in my year and hoping that we weren't all lost. Thankfully enough we all seemed to be going the correct way causing me to let out a sigh of relief, once we were there we were instructed by Goodwitch for each of the students to step onto the plates that are lining the cliff.

"Thank you for joining us at this school students, now in front of you is the Emerald Forest. In this forest you shall find your partner for the rest of stay here. How you will meet your partner is by the first person you make eye contact will shall be your partner, now keep in mind that we have camera's everywhere in the forest so we WILL know who that person is. So, no cheating. Also I'd recommend heading toward the center of the forest too." Ozpin stated calmly before taking a sip of what I assumed to be either coffee or tea, a few of the students shifted nervously at the thought of the partnership with someone random. "Now I'd advise you come up with a landing strategy soon." the last comment seemed to confuse some of the students until the pad all the way to the left launched the first kid causing him to scream out in shock.

I let out laugh of amusement as each of the students down the light were launched toward the forest, I shook my head in amusement as Yang seemed to pull out a pair of sunglasses from nowhere giving me a thumbs up, she was definitely a candidate for someone I wanted as a partner. I crouched down on the plate then pushed off of it the moment I felt the spring under it unlatch launching myself a bit farther than a few of my classmates, a smile on my face happy that the school year was officially starting. That was until I noticed a spear, wait what?! My eyes widen slightly as I force my body shift in the air, the spear passing through the hole in **Kubikiribōchō** , I growl loudly in annoyance to what I could only assume to be someone's attempt to kill me or put me out of commission. I didn't know why but the weapon seemed to be a bit familiar to me, so I filed that away for a later date as I noticed the ground approaching rather quickly. I sigh as I pull **Kubikiribōchō** off my back and use the blade to slow myself down as I slam it into a tree, it halts me almost immediately "Ok, never doing that again." I mumble as I rub my rather sore shoulder ignoring the pain that flashed through it for a brief second from the sudden stop and sudden strain on my shoulder.

I look around the surrounding area trying to gain a sense of direction, I look at the rather large cut I made in the tree from my landing before turning the direction of where the cut ended and starting to walk toward what I assumed to be the center of the forest. I stop mid-step as I hear a few loud growls from the surrounding area around me, I sigh as I grip the handle of **Kubikiribōchō** tightly in my hand. Without thinking I use the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** as the pack Beowolves jump out of the bushes only for their sight to immediately be impaired by the mist "Stupid dogs." I murmur as make short work of them cutting them down one by one. The mist slowly dispels showing the fading ashes of the Beowolves, I frown a bit as I was hoping for a better fight to at least get some of my blood pumping.

 ***With Ozpin. Ozpin's p.o.v ***

I raise an eyebrow simply as I watch what had just transpired through the cameras, I had to admit what happened surprised me a bit. But what was a bit worrying to me was that the cameras weren't able to pick up on any movement from inside of the… Mist I supposed I should call it, and considering how they were top of the line it was shocking. I narrowed my eyes as I made a mental note to keep an eye on Jaune Momochi, there was more than meets the eye with him. And with the war coming soon I'd prefer not to have such an unknown factor as Jaune was.

 ***Back with Jaune. Jaune's P.o.v***

I sigh in annoyance as I have yet to actually find anyone only a few grimm which were incredibly disappointing to fight if I had to be honest with myself. "Hey!" my head snapped in the direction of the person calling out to me. I was a bit surprised to that it was Pyrrha all by herself considering how many fanboys/girls she had, my surprise had worn off a second later when I realized that my eyes as well as hers were staring directly into one another.

"Well looks like we are partners then." Was all I could say about the situation as I just wanted this entire thing to be over with. With a defeated sigh I moved toward her, but stopped in my tracks as I noticed the spear she was holding in her hand. My tired attitude was quickly replaced by anger as some of my KI (killing intent) flooded the area forcing her to her knees as she looked up at me in what seemed to be fear or awe I couldn't tell. "But some ground rules for our partnership, NO MORE THROWING SPEARS AT ME." I roared at her as I flex a bit more of my KI making her nod. The KI suddenly disappears as I look down at her kindly holding my hand out to help her up. "Now, let's get to the center of the forest so we can get the fuck out of here."

"T-that sounds like a good idea Jaune." she replayed her voice was a bit shaky which wasn't a huge surprise since I did use quite a bit more of my KI then I normally did to get a point across. But she took my hand and stood up a bit shaky with a small smile on her lips, it was official we were partners for the rest of the time we were here. It'll be interesting but compared to who else I could have been partnered with Pyrrha wasn't so bad in terms of well everything.

"By the way, I'm sorry for the intimidating thing but the spear you threw would have impaled me if I hadn't noticed it." I chuckled softly making sure my apology was sincere, instead of accepting my apology Pyrrha started apologizing profusely saying that she hadn't meant to almost hit me and that she thought I didn't have a good landing strategy so she was trying to pin my clothes to a tree. I simply shook my head as this just further confirmed that she was going to be an interesting partner. But then again I had to train with Zabuza for years so Pyrrha was something I welcomed at this point.

 **(Sorry if it seems a bit weird, I just figured I'd get a point across that Jaune will actually have a backbone in this fic. But he won't be a dick who abuses his power. Anyway, leave a review please as I'd like to know what I could do to make it better.)**


	5. Suspicion and teams

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

' _Maybe scaring Pyrrha wasn't the greatest idea.'_ was the one thought running through my mind as I walk as what I could only call a an awkward silence hovers over both me and Pyrrha, well it seemed awkward to me at least. I was a bit behind her so I couldn't see her exact expression. She suddenly stops in front of what seemed to be a cave snapping me out of my musing, I look at her one of my eyebrows raised slightly "Why'd we stop?".

She looked back at me for a moment before she responded "Well Prof Ozpin told us to head toward the middle of the forest to find something, maybe this is it?" I nod slightly in acknowledgment at what she said… but something didn't seem right about this place, I wasn't sure what it was exactly but it seemed off for some odd reason that I couldn't place. But I ignored it for now as I gave it the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Well I suppose it's a possibility, I'll take the lead cover my back." I look of at her making sure understood, she seemed a bit apprehensive about it but nodded after a minute so I took point into the cave making sure that Pyrrha was behind me every now and then, I suddenly stop as I see a few pairs of glowing red eyes snap open about twenty or so feet in front of me. "Oh fuck, run!" I knew what it was almost immediately, a Death Stalker, usually I'd be able to take one on with a decent amount of trouble. But in this cave I didn't have my usual space nor sight so I knew that it'd more than likely a death sentence, so I took the obvious option of grabbing Pyrrha's arm and taking off like a bat out of hell. Once we made it out of the cave I let go of her arm hoping that we could gain some distance or at least find a river for me to use some of my more destructive moves.

I take a look behind me after a minute only for my eyes to widen slightly as I see the admittedly massive Death Stalker behind us, definitely bigger and older than the last one I had fought. I let out a soft grunt as we hope over a river, I quickly turn around and channel my aura through my hands. I start running through hand seals even though I see Pyrrha out of the corner of my eye, well this'll be an interesting talk later I muse for barely a second before I shout out " **Great Water Dragon** ", it was one of the justus I learned from Zabuza as well as one of my favorites, I slam my hand into the river as a dragon made completely out of water raises from it and almost immediately charges the Death Stalker. I pull my hands out of the river as I watch the dragon take the Death Stalker through several trees before launching it a few hundred yards back from me and Pyrrha, I smile before I turn to her only to crack up laughing at her expression which seemed to be a combination of both disbelief and awe.

It took her a minute to snap out of her stupor as my laughter died down "What the hell was that?!" she looked at me as I let out another chuckle of amused which earned me a slight glare from her as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Well how about this, I'll answer any question you may have after we are done with this. Does that work for you?" I look over at her, the only response I got was a nod of her head as well as a pout from her, which I found admittedly cute. "Now come on, I feel as though that Nevermore isn't just circling for no reason." I stated as I point off into the distance where there was an adult Nevermore circling an area and occasionally firing at a blonde speck. I sighed as I looked over at Pyrrha, she looked at me before we both took of sprinting in the direction of the Nevermore. I made sure to tone down my speed so she'd be able to keep pace with me, the closer we got the more I notice the features of the blonde speck and unshockingly it was Yang fighting the Nevermore by punching the air… that just sounds impractical. My musing was cut off as both me and Pyrrha break through the tree line into the clearing, only to get there in time to witness Ruby decapitate the Nevermore. "Apparently we weren't needed then." Was all I said before I watched as both Blake and Weiss's heads snapped to me the moment they heard my voice.

"Like we'd need help from a-" Weiss got cut off by Black suddenly covering her mouth mid-sentence, she gave Weiss a look that seemingly told her that shutting up would be for the best, which caused a glare to appear on Weiss's face as well as a smirk to cross my lips hidden from everyone's view.

"Nice of you to join us bandage body." I hear from my right so I look over seeing Yang standing there with Ruby standing a bit behind her pulling a few Nevermore feathers out of her jacket.

"Nice to see you as well Yang, Ruby, Blake, Ice bitch." I nod to eat one of them respectively before flipping off Weiss causing her glare to intensify even more, she opened her out to speak before she was cut off once again much to my happiness by an Ursa's roar. We all immediately turn toward the noise, only to be baffled as the orange haired girl rides into the clearing on top of said Ursa. The moment it steps into the clearing it collapses onto the ground fading from existence, we all stood there in silence not sure what to say as the girl had yet to notice us.

"Awwwwwwe Renny it broke!" I could only shake my head in disbelieve as the black haired guy from earlier breaks through the tree line looking rather worse for wear, he then collapsed onto his face from what I assumed to be exhaustion. Yeah it's official, this is the weirdest group of people I've ever seen slash meet.

 ***Small timeskip, P.O.V change to Ozpin as well***

I smiled happily as I had just announced Ruby as the leader of team well RWBY, it was kind of funny. But while she may be inexperienced and a little immature I knew that her team could easily become one of the strongest of this generation if not the last few generations. But onto the next time, I had a bit of a hard time coming up with a leader for this team since I hadn't been able to see any of them in action together, it was mostly solo work in the worse. My default option was Pyrrha since she was an obvious candidate, but after seeing some of what Jaune could do I was a bit hesitant. He was still an unknown factor in all of this, speaking of which I need to review the video of that dragon move then send it over to James to see if he knows anything. Anyway, on with it "And the final team shall be comprised of Jaune Momochi, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. The team name shall be JNPR, lead by… Jaune Momochi." As expected Jaune's head snapped toward me with his eyes narrowed, he seemed to be suspicious of why I would make him the leader of the team. But it was short lived as Pyrrha slapped on the back causing him to look at her as she congratulated him along with Nora calling him her 'Glorious leader', oh how I feel bad for Jaune if she becomes a fan girl. But it wasn't my problem I mused as I take a sip of my coffee. I had things to deal with outside of that, but even as I walked away I could feel Jaune's eyes boring into my back.

 ***P.O.V change back to Jaunes***

I wasn't sure what Ozpin was doing when he made me the team leader, but I could only hope that it'd be a good thing. Because I might end up with a three person team if Nora doesn't shut up, I sighed silently as we all make our way toward our teams dorm, this'll be an interesting few years I suppose.

 **(Well hopefully that's enough for this chapter, if you liked it please leave a review, if you didn't like it. Well please leave a review so I can improve my writing as well as this story. Also I shall say this now, no this story won't be Weiss bashing. I just have an idea for them making up later. Anyway the pairing is still open if anyone wishes to leave a suggestion, I shall be taking them all into consideration when I decide so. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.)**


	6. Kitty's claws

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities very slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

I let out a soft groan as I resist the urge to slam my head into my desk, I had heard stories about how bad Port could be 'But this was fucking ridiculous.' was the only thought running through my head. I was tired as is since I still haven't gotten used to Nora at all, and I probably never will. The woman is a legitimate sugar addict especially sugar on pancakes, it was terrible and god did she mess with my normal sleep schedule. And now I have to listen to Port ramble on about the different types of Grimm he had faced and how he defeated them… I couldn't help but feel like most if not all these stories were fake. In reality the only interesting part of class was when Port started it off with asking who would be willing to fight a Grimm in front of everyone, and before my hand could go up Weiss somehow beat me to it. I was a bit annoyed but hey she could get hurt so hey it could make my day a bit better so I can't complain. That hope was fairly short lived as Ruby, Oum bless her heart, yelled out the weakness for the grimm, which was a Boarbatusk, to Weiss. Weiss didn't seem to happy about it for some odd reason, which was weird considering how they're partners. It was something I'd have to talk to Ruby about later.

"Alright children, that was the first class of the year. I hope to see you all tomorrow." I was brought out of my musings by Ports announcement which got me to actually groan verbally, I can't believe I'd have to deal with him everyday… I stood up from my seat slowly a small smile crossing my lips as I see Pyrrha walking over to me a teasing smirk on her lips.

"Rough night Jaune?" was all she asked with turned my small smile into a joking frown still hidden from view by my bandages, unlike Pyrrha I hadn't packed ear plugs so the combination of Nora talking and snoring rather loudly in her sleep was one of the things keeping me up at night.

"Well unlike you, I didn't bring earplugs. Which you still haven't explained why you have." The last part dawned on me as I look over at Pyrrha waiting for an answer but all I got in return was a teasing smirk as she turned walking away from me toward our next class which was combat class with Glynda Goodwitch, in all reality it was the only class I was looking forward to today, outside of Oobleck but that was mostly because I enjoyed History and the such. I sighed as I followed Pyrrha toward Goodwitch's class without looking for Nora nor Ren as I know they are more than likely at the class already, it was a bit weird that Ren and her managed to beat both myself and Pyrrha here when we all left this morning. But the only response I got was "Nora magic" from Ren, which was utter unhelpful. Once I got to Goodwitchs class I took a seat between Blake and the ginger brute from the other day, I think his name was Cardinal maybe Cardon something along those lines. To be honest he was unimportant to me as the only noticeable features he had was being a racist prick toward Faunus and being a fuckhead bully.

"Alright now that everyone is here we can begin, now toward I shall be assigning each of you a sparring partner that you shall be fighting in front of the class today. Hopefully we'll be able to get through two or more. This is to evaluate your skill as well as highlight what you'll be needing to work on." Her reasoning was sound I had to give her that, but I also couldn't help but feel like there was a different meaning to this. "Anyway onto the first match of today." Her scroll lights up suddenly as it seems to scroll through names before coming to a stop after a minute. "Blake Belladonna vs. Cardin Winchester. Please go change into your combat here, and be back here in 5 minutes."

Both of them nod, as they were walking out I see Blake glare at Cardin a bit as well as a smirk crossing her lips, one that promised pain. I wasn't sure what the hell Cardin had done but this'll be more entertaining I mused. After a few minutes had passed both Cardin as well as Blake come back into the room, Cardin having put on some armor as well as having his weapon with him. The only difference Blake had was that she had her weapons, if my memory served she enjoyed being nimble in combat so it wasn't a surprise that she didn't add any armor to herself.

"Now, the fight shall not end unlike one of you gives up, or if either of your auras drop into the red." Goodwitch pointed to a Tv to her left showing a picture of both Blake and Cardin, under their pictures was a bar that was entirely green. "Now, semblances are allowed in this spar, but do keep in mind it drains your aura faster so it is possible to knock yourself out of the fight. Now then, begin!" Goodwitch raised her voice as she began the match.

 ***P.O.V switch to Blake for this fight***

I had to admit I was a bit happy when Prof Goodwitch said Cardin would be my partner for this, I had seem his behavior to the other faunus on campus so to me this was poetic justice. I smirked as I see Cardin charge me seeming to think that I was just going to sit there and take the beating, was he wrong. The moment he swung his hammer down toward me I activated my semblance making a clone of me appear in my place, I narrowed my eyes as his hammer passes through my clone and strikes the ground causing an explosion of fire suddenly. It seemed that his mace had fire dust inside of it, that might be a problem I mused before I suddenly launched forward using my clones to increase my speed a bit as I use his mace as a push board allowing me to slam my knee into his face, I jump back from him landing gracefully. Much to my secret happiness he didn't fall but the hit did seem to anger him as he narrowed his eyes at me and quickly charged again. I watched his movements carefully wanting to see if one of my theories was true, once Cardin swung down at me again I use a clone to boost me toward him, I slide between his legs effortlessly watching the explosion of fire dust once again. "Hmm it only explodes out from the mace, not toward the user." That was nice to know since that meant getting inside of his guard would be harmless unless he dropped his mace to hit me. I nod to myself as I quickly rush toward Cardins back, I slash at it with Gambol Shroud a small smirk of victory crossing my lips as I watch the blade pierce his aura leaving a rather large gash in the armor on his back. I then use his back as a springboard launching myself away from him to keep some distance between us, as confident as I was that I could win I still don't want to get hit by his mace. I take a glance over at the board to see that my aura meter had barely gone down while Cardins was already in the yellow very close to red. I smirk after a moment as I rush toward Cardin the moment he rushed me, It was easy to get in his guard and even easier to trip him seeing as how I used a clone to hit both his feet causing him to fall flat on his face, I raised my foot into the air and above my head before dropping it suddenly slamming it against the back of his head causing it to bounce off the floor. The impact knocked him unconscious immediately, I let out a soft sigh a happy smirk playing on my lips. Which was quickly exchanged for a look of surprise as I suddenly hear Ruby as well as Yang and Nora cheering happily for my win. I look over at them only to shake my head as I see both my team as well as Jaunes waving around little flags that say 'Go Blake Go!' on, but to further my surprise I saw Jaune waving one around as well with amusement shown in his eyes, he gave me a thumbs up and a nod.

"Very well done Ms. Belladonna, there we a few things but we shall go over them tomorrow." I smiled to Prof Goodwitch thanking her for the compliment "Now you may take a seat, you take Cardin to the medical ward for now." She pointed to one of Cardins teammates as well as giving him a glare when he hesitated, well after the glare it didn't take long for him to grab Cardin and run out of the class. "Now, for the next fight. It will be… Yang Xiao Long Vs. Jaune Momochi" She called the names out once I made it back to my seat, I know of Jaunes skill but I wasn't completely sure about Yangs skill set. So this could go either way or be very one sided I mused. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

 ***Jaunes P.O.V***

I groaned as I walk toward the locker room to unseal **Kubikiribōchō** , this would be an interesting fight. I put **Kubikiribōchō** onto my back as I walk back toward the classroom. I step inside to see Yang standing across from me with her arms crossed under her ample chest and a smirk on her lips. Yep this will definitely be interesting

 **(Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger ending lol, but I'm not that great at making fight scenes so that'll give me more time to practice, anyway thank you to to the 93 favorites, 118 followers on the story, as well as thanks to anyone who had read my story, so thank you! Anyway I shall see you all later and I will try to get the next chapter sometime soon.)**


	7. Blonde fight

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

I let out a soft sigh as I look at Yang, she still had her smirk as we waited for Goodwitch to start our match. "The same rules as the last match apply to this one, so hopefully both of you had payed attention when I gave them out. Now, you may begin!" she raises her voice over all of the talking of the other students who had seemed to be chattering in excitement over our fight especially after how good the last one was. The moment those words come out of her mouth I pull **Kubikiribōchō** off of my back settling into cautious and defensive stance making sure that there were no openings in my stance, unfortunately I hadn't had time to ask Ruby or even do any amount of research on how Yang fight which leaves me at a bit of a disadvantage, the only amount of info I know is what I saw while she was fighting the nevermore. So, this fight forced me to be cautious lest I fuck up and lose from my carelessness. I also didn't think she'd fight like Cardin either, but apparently I was wrong which I found out almost immediately as she rushed me fist pulled back as if to punch me. I quickly move **Kubikiribōchō** in front of me letting out a surprised grunt as her fist slams against it forcing me back a few inches from the shocking amount of force behind her punch, she is a brawler it would seem from the fact she just punched me.

"Well this is gonna be annoying." I murmured as I quickly deflect another one of her punches, I was happier than hell that Zabuza's training made able to use **Kubikiribōchō** without tiring out as badly as I did in the beginning or else I would being tiring out quite a bit quicker from how much I'm having to block and parry her punches. I keep myself on the defensive throughout most of her onslaught, that was until I saw my opening. She had attempted to punch through the hole in my sword trying to get to my face, which would have worked had I not been wanting her to do that. I quickly summon a water clone making it grab onto Yang's arm holding it in place, I then have the clone pull her through the hole so she's flat against the blade. In this position she had no way of getting a good punch in unless she destroyed my water clone as well as got herself away from my blade, and I wasn't even sure if she knew it was a clone until I got behind her. I grabbed her head slamming it into the flat of **Kubikiribōchō** which in the process pulled out a few of her hairs unknowingly to me. I take a glance over at the aura meters showing that it was drained a bit, but not enough for any over confidence on my end. I grab my sword before I use my grip on her hair to throw her away from me, unfortunately she was not disoriented like I had been hoping she would be. If anything she seemed to be rather pissed off, I was quite curious as to why she was so pissed off suddenly as to my knowledge I hadn't done anything to warrant it really. Then I noticed she was looking directly at my hand which held a few strains of her hair in it from my last two attacks or rather hair grabs.

"You messed with my hair you dick!" She roared out at me causing my eyes to widen slightly in surprise as she suddenly explodes out in anger as well as aura. 'Aw fuck.' was the only through running through my mind as she charged me with even more speed than the first time causing my eyes to widen in surprise. I quickly block her punches with the flat of my blade causing both me and the metal of it to groan softly from the strength behind each each one of them. The seemingly endless stream of punches came to an end after a bit, for barely a second before a rather large shotgun like sound rang out throughout the classroom. Shortly after the sound of shattering metal followed after it, I let out a grunt of pain as well as annoyance as I'm launched across the arena. I quickly right myself in the air before I skid to a stop. I look down at what remains of **Kubikiribōchō** anger swelling inside of me, I take a look at our aura meters causing me to frown a bit as I see mine is down quite a bit more than Yang's from that singular punch, which was worrying.

"You have fucked up now." I growl out at her, she seemed to be a bit stunned at the fact she broke my sword, I quickly flare my aura causing the area around the entire room to be covered in a rather thick mist. I quickly blend into it summoning a few clones of myself draining me slightly from the use, I let them attack Yang while I look down at a storage seal on my wrist. I flare my aura once again to the seal causing a blood pack to appear out of the seal, it was something that Zabuza had told me to do as to not use my own blood to reform **Kubikiribōchō** , I rip open one of the blood packs after I had set my sword on the ground. The blood splatters onto what remains of the blade causing it to shake slightly as it uses the iron in the blood to slowly reform what was missing from the blade. Once the blade fully reforms I see that Yang had destroyed the last of my clones causing me to node, I take a glance at the aura meters seeing that my clones had managed to get a few good hits in on her while they were using the mist for cover. I also nodded that her punches seemed to have been getting harder in the divots in the ground were any indications by their sizes. That was concerning if I was honest with myself but I had to finish this fight now, I move toward Yang to see her looking around for me.

"I apologize now Yang." I summoned a clone before I had started speaking causing my voice to echo slightly so she wouldn't be able to pick up on where I was, I quickly dash forward with my clone both of us taking quick slashes at her, mine at her legs while my clone slashes at her chest, the moment we reach the mist again a buzzer goes off causing both me and Yang to look around in confusion before we hear Goodwitch's voice.

"Yang Xiao Long's aura has reached the red, Jaune Momochi is the win." I let a small smile cross my lips as I slowly let my mist and clone fade from existence leaving a few small puddles of water around the arena. The others in the stands seemed to be stunned into silence as I make my way over to Yang a small smile on my lips as we both seem to be rather tired.

"Well that was interesting, Goodwitch can I take Yang to the infirmary to make sure we're both fine?" she simply nods to us as the bell rings for class, I offer Yang my arm after a moment and she takes with with a smirk that promised pain or endless teasing for life. I wasn't sure but I was to tired at that moment to care if I was honest, but I chuckled anyway ignoring our teammates as we are both tired as hell.

 **(Sorry if this chapter was a bit weird but I more or less wanted to show that while Jaune was trained by Zabuza, he is by no means a master of it all. He still trains to improve upon himself and his powers/jutsu's. Also thank you to the 115 favorites on my story as well as the 144 followers it on it, and the 8,500+ readers of my story. Also please give your ideas on what the pairing should be, I will probably be deciding it by the end of the next chapter. Depends on how I feel about the ideas as well as how many people have voted for what pairing. Though please note I will not be doing the normal Arkos unless it's highly voted for. Though thank you for the view/favorite/follow. So please leave a comment on how I could possibly do better with my fic.)**


	8. Poor Nora, and Sins of the Past

**Spiritual Successor: The Swordsman**

 **(I do not own RWBY, nor do I own Naruto so no suing. Also please note that I will be changing a few characters personalities slightly since I'm not that great at copying them from shows.)**

I let out a soft sigh of annoyance, I had sent Pyrrha a message on my scroll once I found out that me and Yang weren't gonna be leaving til later today. Which was understandable considering that we both were low on Aura so we were being forced to relax by Beacons Nurse, and while we were both rather skilled. We are still hunters-in-training so I couldn't be mad that they wanted to make sure we got a full recovery from the event. But, in all honesty the only bad part about this entire situation was well… Yang's jokes or whatever the hell you could call those things. I groan as I cover my head with a pillow while listening to her constant jokes or puns, whatever the fuck she wanted to call them.

"Awe what's wrong Bandage face, don't you like my puns?" Yang said to me which got a glare from me in return causing her to laugh, I then stand up suddenly walking toward the door, I had noticed that it was around lunchtime so I said fuck it for the most part. It would be a hell of a lot better than listening to Yang's puns.

"I'm going to get some food, you want any?" I asked her curiously, the answer to my question was a quick nod from her followed by her mouth opening to say something. It may have been rude that I left almost immediately but I really couldn't listen to anymore of the puns so I booked it out of there. On my way to the lunchroom I passed by a scene that was worrying to say the least, it was Goodwitch walking past me with Cardin floating next to her along with Nora walking behind her a wide grin shown on her face. The moment that I passed Nora I grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. "Nora do I want to know what you did this time?"

She simply smiles widely at me for a second before answering, within that time I noticed that Goodwitch had stopped to wait or listen I wasn't sure which. "Oh nothing my oh so glorious leader! I only saw him bullying one of our classmates, a bunny faunus so I broke his legs!" She seemed to be rather happy about the situation as she pointed toward Cardin's legs which were bent at a rather bad angle. I didn't really know what to say to this if I was being honest with myself, I knew that Nora was violent but I kind of attributed that to her weird personality.

"Yes, fortunately for your teammate Mr. Momochi, this type of thing falls under the idea of protecting a comrade so she won't be punished in terms of the law. Outside of that it is required for you to punish her for making such a rash decision." My thoughts on what to say to Nora were interrupted by Goodwitch speaking, I was happy that Nora had somehow gotten lucky enough for what she had done to not be considered breaking the law. But then again I was also required to punish Nora as well, which was an easy decision to make since she did have an addiction of sorts.

"Fine, no pancakes for a week Nora." They were the only words that left my mouth before I saw Nora's happy expression to be replaced by one of horror, it seemed as though I shattered her entire world or maybe existence with this single punishment. And considering how even Goodwitch seemed to be shocked by my decision as well I reassured me that Nora's pancake addiction was known school wide which I wasn't really surprised by all things considered. But after a minute Goodwitch nodded to me before walking away with Cardin floating next to her seeming unconscious, I look down at Nora seeing that she is still rather heartbroken over my punishment. I turn on my heel walking toward the lunchroom again, I knew that it was a bit mean of me but I knew that she'd bounce back soon enough. Shockingly enough I was right as I felt her tackle the back of my leg almost knocking me to a knee.

"Pleasseeeee my oh so glorious leader don't do this to meeeee." Nora whined and begged for me to get rid of er punishment, but I ignored it as I continued to walk though with a bit of a struggle from the added weight to my leg. I finally made it to the lunchroom after about 5 or so minutes of dragging Nora, it was rather annoying especially the whole begging me part, but unfortunately for her I held strong and simply ignored her begging/pleading. I take a seat at the table where the rest of my team as well as team RWB(Y) sitting across from them.

After a minute or two of waiting to see if Nora would let go of me I simply let her stay with a sigh of annoyance, my eyes snapped over to Blake as she cleared her throat causing me to look at her curiously "Why is Nora clinging to you Jaune?" it was a fair question I supposed one that I'd answer in a moment.

I raise a finger indicating to wait a moment, then I look down at Nora "Nora let go or I'll extend the punishment by another week." As soon as the words left my lips Nora let go of my waist quickly taking a seat next to Ren, I let out a sigh of relief as I'm finally able to sit down comfortably. "And to answer your question Blake, since Nora legitimately broke Cardin's knees, I had to punish her. SO, I banned her from eating or even touching Pancakes for the next week." I sigh in a small bit of annoyance as I hear Nora whimpering from her spot next to Ren, I look over and see him comforting her.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme Jaune?" I look over a Pyrrha when she had spoke, it had taken a minute for someone to say something actually considering that the punishment was a bit mean? Maybe, I'm not entirely sure what they thought evidently. But in all honesty she might be right that it was a bit extreme, then again she did break someone's legs which is also extreme even if he was being a dick. So, instead of responding I simply shrug.

"Not entirely no, besides if she's good then I'll shorten the punishment. But unfortunately I must be going, I just came for food." I smiled kindly at them as I stand up to grab some food, but I paused when I saw Ruby wanted to argue with me leaving causing me to smile. "And i'd rather not keep your sister from food Rubes." I smile teasingly at her as her eyes widen at what I said. She disappears in a vortex of rose petals before reappearing a few seconds later with two trays of food pushing them into my hands.

"Then go, Yang gets scary when she has to wait for her food." I laugh in amusement as I turn on my heel walking back out of the lunch room toward the nurse's office. I hummed softly as random thoughts floated through my mind, but most of them were about my team as well as Ruby's. But my thoughts lingered on Blake for a moment 'Why was she here… and how exactly did Ozpin or Goodwitch let her in?' I sighed softly as my thoughts traveled back to one of my encounters with her.

*Flash back to 2 years before*

I frowned as I stand across from that bitch Belladonna and her band of White Fang underlings, this was getting really old really quickly "I told you I'm not joining the Fang Belladonna, just like last time and the time before that." I growled out as I had my bandages off showing all of them my teeth, I knew that they intimidated some so I figured it might get a few to back down before a fight started.

I saw her eyes narrow at me as well as a few of the underlings pulling their weapons out slowly. Well shit this might be bad. "But why?! Why won't you join us, the humans don't accept us Momochi. They never have but we are making progress! So, me and Adam are giving you one last chance to join us." She left the unspoken question for me to join them hanging in the air, I let out a soft sigh at what she was saying.

I slowly pulled Kubikiribōchō off of my back and put it in front of me "Well like I said Belladonna, I'm not joining your bang of bandits nor am I a Faunus, and as I've explained to you all in the past I don't believe in attacking the innocent for selfish gain. If this had been a few years ago before the Fang turned into what they are now I would have happily joined… but considering how that has changed quite a bit in the recent years I'll be declining. So, you and all of the underlings can just leave." I narrowed my eyes at them as I grip the handle of my sword tightly waiting to see what they'd do. I watched as her head dropped a bit in seeming disappointment of my words, she looked at her underlings mumbling something before turning to walk away. I gripped the handle a bit tighter as all of the underlings charged at me together, well at least they know strength in numbers. But that's not really gonna help them, I activated my semblance as the clearing we're in quickly fills with mist. Great part about my mist that it distorts my voice as well bypasses a Faunus's enhanced senses making them as blind as another other person would be. As they all stopped and searched around for me I summoned two clones of myself and made one go toward the left side while the other went right. I then close my eyes as I swallow the spit that was pooling in my mouth, I knew I had to send a message to the Fang, but I wasn't going to enjoy this. I let out a loud whistle that pierced through the silence in the clearing, my whistle was quickly followed up by the sound of blades meeting flesh. Before I could enter the fray I quickly bring up Kubikiribōchō blocking one of Belladonna's blades, I frown as I turn my attention toward her. She had a hard glare on her face as the screams of her comrades pierced through the mist rather easily. "You all brought this upon yourselves Belladonna, I've tried just injuring them and even tried to solve this peacefully before. But, it's obvious that you all only listen to force."

She jumped back from me as the mist slowly cleared, she gazed over toward where her comrades were only for her eyes to widen seeing their broken and bloodied bodies stroun about the clearing with my two clones standing there with blood covering a majority of their bodies. "You won't win this Belladonna, and I promise you that it'll be worse if you all decide to attack me again. You already forced my hand once, don't do it again." I said grimly, her head snapped to me once she snapped out of her shock. The only emotions in her eyes were those of fear as well as quite a bit of hatred for what I had just done to her comrades. I dispelled the clones as I point toward the forest a small frown on my lips, she looks at me as if considering attacking me before she hesitantly turned away taking off into the forest.

*Flashback end*

I let out a soft sigh, I had buried all of their bodies a bit after I had calmed down from the incident. I hate killing others… especially faunus, it was something I've always hated especially when Zabuza forced me to take my first life. Even if he just wanted me to do it so I didn't freeze or hesitate in a fight… if it was something I could avoid then I did, quite a few of Atlas's soldiers found that out. But that was the past and not something I should dwell on now. I push open the door to the infirmary seeing Yang laying on the same bed as before, a small smile on my lips as I could hear her snoring softly from the door. Shake my head as I set the tray of food down on the table next to her bed while setting mine on my own bed, I was a bit tempted to wake her up but decided against it for now. It would be a sin to wake something so cute up I joke to myself as I take a seat on my bed, I look around the room as I eat, I spot in one of the bed Cardin in the corner. Both of his legs seemed to be splinted, it was amusing to say the least for me at least. I doubt it was so amusing for him, I set my tray down on the table next to my bed. I then lay down, I'd be released in an two or so hours so I might as we get some rest while I wait. With that thought in mind I lay back closing my eyes, I quickly pass out.

(Heyo everyone thank you for the support for this story, I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out. I was just dealing with school and some writers block, I was also a bit burnt out since I wrote so much so quickly. So, at this point I'm going to be attempting to write at least two chapters a month instead of as many as I can push out. Anyway, thank you for all of the views, reviews, favorites, and followers you are all awesome! Side note, for the pairing I'm stuck between Yang, Blake, or maybe Neo since a few people seem to like her. Maybe a combination of two of them, idk at this point. But anyway, if you liked the story or not please give a review, I'd like to improve it in anyway I can.)


End file.
